1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device housing and apparatus for making the device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Housings of electronic device may be decorated by forming different decorative layers at different regions of a surface of the housing. The different decorative layers may be a metallic layer having a high gloss formed by vacuum deposition and a paint layer having a matte appearance formed by spray painting. During the formation of the metallic layer or the paint layer, shielding of the surface of the housing, the metallic layer, or the paint layer is necessary. The known shielding method may be to use a printed ink layer or a plastic film. However, it is difficult for the ink layer or the plastic film to implement a precise shielding.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.